


[podfic] Nekosmuse's "Scenes from the Wild"

by Renton6echo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Erik Vs Bears, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Wilderness, alternative universe, erik's a little obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr, world renowned wilderness survivalist, alongside his husband, Charles Xavier, survive the perils of the wild in order to bring you, Two Men, One Knife, an award winning reality survival series, available only on the Discovery Channel. Follow Erik and Charles as they travel to the world's most remote locations with only the most basic of supplies. Pitted against nature, this husband-husband team struggle to survive in some of the world's harshest climates while battling the planet's fiercest predators. Can they survive the Canadian North? Find out next season, on Two Men, One Knife</p><p>Wonderful cover art by avictoriangirl!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nekosmuse's "Scenes from the Wild"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts), [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328950) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



A HUGE thanks to [avictoriangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl) for making this killer cover art for my podfic and to [nekosmuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse) for writing such a hilarious fic! 

I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment! 

**Written work found _[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/328950/chapters/530838)_**

**Audiobook download _[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zw4io1pda3virbv/Scenes+From+The+Wild.m4a)_**

**_MP3 download[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2eqd2drd1pp6f07/%5BX-Men%5DScenes+From+The+Wild.mp3)_ **

 

[ ](http://s160.photobucket.com/user/avictoriangirl/media/Ebook%20covers/SFtWpfca.png.html)

 

Also note, that I had been traveling while recording so I apologize in advance for an discrepancy in sound in a few places!!

 

 

 


End file.
